23
]] 23 é o quinto dos Números. Abaixo há uma lista com as aparições no show, cronologicamente ordenadas por episódio. Note que 23 é, obviamente, um número muito comum e muitas de suas ocorrências podem ser coincidências. LOST vai acabar no dia 23 de maio Ocorrências no Seriado 1ª Temporada partiu de Sydney do Portão 23.]] * Jack - estava no assento 23'B . * Rose - estava no assento '''23'D . * Bernard - estava no assento '23'E . * A recompensa para quem entregasse Kate era de $'''23,000 . * Danielle pergunta a Sayid onde Alex está 23 vezes * Número de vezes que Jack esmurra o peito de Charlie até que Kate o faz parar . * Driveshaft era a banda número 234 na Jukebox. * Número de um conector em uma das caixas achadas dentro do Bimotor . * Número do portão de embarque do vôo 815 . * O quarto de Hurley no hotel de Sydney era 2342 . * A temperatura em Sydney no dia de embarque do Vôo 815 era 23°C . * Havia 23 sobreviventes além dos 42 da parte central do avião. Os 22 Sobreviventes da Parte da Cauda e o piloto. *É possivel obte-los a partir da soma dos números do voo 815, 8+15 = 23. 2ª Temporada do avião.]] * Número (no alfabeto) da letra "W" que se destaca na camiseta de uma mulher nas cavernas quando Jack reassegura-os da sua segurança. . * Número de sobreviventes à queda na traseira do avião de acordo com Libby (este número, contudo, incluía Goodwin) . * Havia 23 sobreviventes além dos 42 da parte central do avião. Os 22 Sobreviventes da Parte da Cauda e o piloto. * Número da passagem da Bíblia recitada por Eko quando ele põe fogo no bimotor que também é o título de um episódio * Parte da película do vídeo #23 108-42 que Kelvin mostra a Sayid. * Número de anos que Sayid disse que tinha quando foi capturado na Guerra do Golfo Pérsico . * Soma dos números do código postal do endereço do verdadeiro Henry Gale . * Quando Jack e Sawyer jogam Poker, Jack vence com um par de noves enquanto Sawyer tem somente um dois e um três. 9+9+2+3 = 23. * Número de pessoas que estavam no píer quando este desmoronou ao Hurley subir nele; Dr. Brooks disse que foi construído para aguentar somente 8 pessoas . * Número em um dos carros da Polícia de Los Angeles. * Mr. Eko embarca no portão 23 para o voo Oceanic 815 . * Número de pessoas no acampamento (falso) dos Outros (Michael disse 22, mais Ben na escotilha, o que totaliza 23) . * Desmond olha para as cartas que ele enviou a Penny enquanto estava na cadeia. O endereço de Penny é 23 Dansmore(?) Gardens . 3ª Temporada ]] * O pager de Jack marcava 7:15:23 . * O número do registro de Eddie Colburn no departamento do Xerife do Condado de Humboldt é: 840'23' . * Os 10 milhões de Munson estavam escondidos na unidade 23'''c . * Eko está recitando o Salmo 23 quando o monstro o ataca . * Karl estava preso na [[Sala 23|sala '''23]] na Prisão Hydra. * Juliet digita 1623 no teclado da cerca sônica. . * Quando Roderick tenta consertar o rádio, ele ajusta o volume para 23. * O episódiio final da temporada foi ao ar em 23 de maio de 2007. * Paulo foi o 23º personagem a ter um flashback, no episódio Exposé. 4ª Temporada *O número dos autos do processo de Kate era 42231615, os quatro últimos números de trás para frente. * A configuração correta para o equipamento de transporte de consciência no tempo de Daniel Faraday no Departamento de Física da Faculdade da Rainha (Queen's College) na Universidade de Oxford era 2.342. * O diário de bordo do primeiro imediato do Black Rock foi vendido em um leilão no lote número 2342. * O endereço da casa de Penelope Widmore é: Cheyne Walk, 423. * Há vários "X" cada dia de 1º de dezembro a 23 de dezembro no calendário de 2004 na enfermaria do cargueiro. Além disso, somente quatro destes "X" foram feitos em amarelo nos dias que vão de 20 de outubro a 23 de outubro. * O segredo do cofre de Ben que contém a fita de vídeo sobre Charles Widmore é 36-15-28. 36+15-28 = 23. * A placa do táxi que Jin persegue é 23'''69. * A pista secreta no website da Yahoo http://au.yahoo.com/lost/clue/clue407.html menciona que o o último Ano do Dragão ocorreu entre 5 de fevereiro de 2000 e '''23 de janeiro de 2001. 5ª Temporada * Na placa da camionete, a qual Kate e seu amigo desconhecido planejavam um roubo quando crianças. 6ª Temporada * Desmond senta na mesa 23 no concerto. Mobisódios * Walt esteve preso na Sala 23 na prisão da Hydra. ''The Lost Experience'' * Número de minutos entre os nascimentos de Zander e Cliff . * Número de automóveis Jeep Compass que a Fundação Hanso desejava adquirir da empresa DaimlerChrysler. ''Find 815'' O último registro no diário de Sam Thomas no website www.find815.com tem a data de 23 de fevereiro, 2:43 da manhã. Ocorrências fora do Seriado e na Vida Real * Edifício 23 é o nome do prédio em Burbank, CA onde o produtor executivo de Lost, Damon Lindelof trabalha. * (às vezes escrito 23-skiddoo) era uma gíria americana no início do Século XX que significa, "Vamos sair daqui o mais rápido que pudermos!" * 23 é dito ser o número dos Illuminati, e como tal tem parte em muitas teorias de conspirações. Um dos exemplos mais notáveis é o romance de Robert Anton Wilson e Robert Shea, The Illuminatus! Trilogy, no qual repetidas ocorrências do número 23 em situações aparentemente diferentes é o principal elemento da trama. Existe algumas citações http://www.dharmasecrets.com/forum/index.php?topic=1379.msg17115#msg17115 de Damon Lindelof em entrevistas, relacionadas com os Illuminatus! e sua influência em Lost. * Existe um antigo filme chamado "23" que trata de Hackers e Teorias de Conspiração. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/23_%28movie%29 * Em , 23 meses é o tempo que o casamento de Ethan Hunt iria durar. * Humanos têm 23 pares de cromossomos. * O eixo da Terra é inclinado num ângulo de 23.5 graus. * Em , O Arquiteto conta a Neo que é extremamente importante escolher 23 pessoas para repopular Zion. * Latitude 4.815, Longitude 162.342 são as coordenadas de GPS que conduz um ponto do Oceano Pacífico no caminho da Austrália para L.A. Se você for nessas coordenadas em Google Maps , existe uma ilha de verdade muito próxima a essas coordenadas. Nessa ilha existe uma pista de decolagem marcada 23. * A média que uma pessoa respira é aproximadamente 23,000 vezes ao dia. * Na série de TV de ficção científica Max Headroom, os heróis trabalhavam para a estação de rede de TV 23. * Existem um filme de 2007 chamado , sobre um homem que acredita que sua vida gira em torno desse número e que por causa dele se tornará um assassino. * O sangue leva 23 segundos para fazer um circuito completo no corpo humano. * A oitava música no album Ocean Avenue, da banda Yellowcard, chama-se "Twenty Three" (ou "Vinte e Três"). * A última faixa do album da banda é "Viginti Tres" - vinte e três em latim. * No filme , de 2006, Richard dirige por 23 milhases até Scottsdale em uma motoneta. * Em A Tale of Two Cities de , o herói, Sydney Carton, é a 23ª pessoa a ir para a guilhotina. * e sua famosa camiseta número 23. * Em uma música da banda Blink 182, "What's my age again?", há um trecho que diz o seguinte: "Nobody likes you when you're 23!!!" Tradução: "Ninguém gosta de você quando você tem 23 anos!", ou "Ninguém gosta de você quando você é 23!". * No filme "Olhos famintos 2", o filme se inicia da seguinte maneira: "A cada 23 primaveras... Durante 23 dias... Ele precisa comer!" Revela-se que "Ele" é a criatura vilã do filme, que a cada 23 primaveras retorna para aterrorizar suas vítimas. ** Nesse filme se destaca muito, exageradamente, o número 4, mas como 4 é um número comum, pode ser coincidência... Mas em um breve momento em que a criatura se expõe, podemos ver um 42 enrugado em sua testa. ** Essa criatura do filme, ataca de forma semelhante ao Monstro: "arranca" as pessoas do chão... ** Os "Olhos" do título do filme pode ser uma referência aos olhos de abertura dos episódios. *Durante o episódio de em que Kel ganha na loteria,entre os números sorteados estão 15,23 e 42. * 2/3=0,666 * O Livro de Salmos, o mais popular livro da Bíblia, é seu 23º livro, e o salmo mais conhecido, reproduzido e recitado é o de número 23. * Hitler se matou em Abril de 1945: 4+1+9+4+5 = 23 * Os seis primeiros dígitos de Pi (3,14159) somados resultam em 23. * A primeira transmissão em código morse utilizou uma passagem bíblica: Números 23:23 * A marcha do sal de Gandhi durou 23 dias. * Os cavaleiros templários desde a sua fundação até o seu fim,tiveram 23 Grandes Mestres. * William Shakespeare nasceu dia 23 de Abril de 1564 e morreu em 23 de abril de 1616. * Júlio César foi apunhalado 23 vezes quando assasinado. * Kurt Cobain, o líder do Nirvana, nasceu em 1967 (1+9+6+7 = 23) e morreu em 1994 (1+9+9+4 = 23). * O assassino Charles Manson nasceu no dia 12 de novembro - 11 + 12 = 23. * O Titanic afundou na manhã do dia 15 de abril de 1912 - 4 + 1 + 5 + 1 + 9 + 1 + 2 = 23. * A soma de 11 de setembro de 2001 (11 + 09 + 2 + 00 + 01) é igual a 23. * WTC (world trade center) = 23+20+3 = 46/2(duas torres) = 23 * O desastre de Chernobyl aconteceu no dia 26 de abril de 1986 às 01h23 - e a localização geográfica da usina é 51°'23''23"N e 30°5'5'8'"E. * O número de prisão de Al Capone era exatamente 9095 9+0+9+5 = 23. * W é a 23ª letra do alfabeto latino, tem duas pontas para baixo e três para cima. Em um teclado QWERTY comum o W está logo abaixo e entre os números 2 e 3. * O dia sideral, ou seja, o tempo em que a Terra realiza uma rotação em torno de si mesma, é de 23'h56min'4'''s. * O equinócio de outono no Hemisfério Norte e o equinócio de primavera no Hemisfério Sul em geral acontecem no dia 23 de setembro. * A eclíptica é definida como a circunferência imaginária correspondente à trajetória aparente do Sol na esfera celeste. O eixo da eclíptica é uma reta perpendicular à eclíptica e passa pelo centro da Terra. A eclíptica possui uma obliqüidade em relação ao Equador Celeste de 23,4° *De acordo com Flavius Josephus, historiador judeu, Adão e Eva tiveram 23 filhos. *“Her Majesty” tecnicamente a última música de um disco Beatle e também a mais curta,têm exatamente, 23 segundos de duração. *O hacker alemão Karl Koch inventor do “Trojan” morreu em um 23 de maio. *O calendário Egípcio e Sumério possuem o ano-novo no dia 23 de julho. *Taiwan é considerada pela China a 23ª província.Produtos de Taiwan são encontrados em todo lugar. *Em “O Grande Lebowski” eles sempre jogam boliche na pista 23. *John Dillinger assaltou 26 bancos, mas somente 23 por dinheiro. *A distância do centro de Marte até sua lua mais próxima é '''23.500 quilômetros. *'23'0 pessoas morreram no Vôo 800 da TWA. *Em um episódio de "Criss Angel The Mindfreak", Criss faz uma mágica em que ele lê a mente de uma atriz, ela pensará em um número e adivinha:23 Obtido em "http://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Vinte_e_tr%C3%AAs" Categoria:Números